my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordred Kuritzo
Introduction Mordred Kuritzo is the younger sister of White Knight and Golden Knight. Like her sister White Knight Mordered was born with a mutant version of her older brothers powers. She is always a knight. Unlike her sister she has no intention of becoming a hero. Ever since she was a small girl she had a rebellious streak. She hatred just being another knight in the Kuritzo line. She hated being compared to her brother and sister. As a result she skipped school and got into fights with other kids. Eventually she joined up with the Gunz Raiders. Mordered is one of the chief agents of The Gunz raiders. After the fall of Nobuchika Red took over. Mordred worked hard to raise her statsu in the group and eventually took Red's spot. Now she directs their forces as the group prepares for their new plan to whipe out Xifas and establish themselves as a new power in the city. She is often refered to as The Red Knight. Appearance Mordred is covered from her head down in blood crimson armor. It comes in three layers. Padded armor underneath, chain mail over that, and plate armor. She has a massive red axe she has slung over he shoulders, and long red hair. When she enteres battle she will a helmet to appear that seals her hair away under it's fearsome design. Personality Mordred is weird. She says kind words to people she hates and hateful words to the people she likes. She has a obsession with being strong. She hates weakness in all forms. One of her main reasons why she does not like Golden Knight is that she sees him as weak. She hates her older sister just because. Sibling rivalry and all. Abilities Monstrous level Strength - The mutant nature of Mordered quirk gives her enhanced strength beyond normal people. This is because her body is designed to wear full armor and swing around a massive axe. Because of this she is superhumanly strong. Enhanced Agility - Mordered has been training herself to move at the speed of a Ninja. She has not reach Koga and Iga level speeds, but she is extrodinary fast for someone in so much armor. Monstrous Durability - The mutant nature of her quirk makes Mordred grow armor over her body. Once that armor is broken it comes back stronger than it was before. Realizing this Mordred began to purposely break her armor over and over again over the years. Now her armor is as strong as Graphine. Enahnced Endurance - Mordered has trained herself to be able to fight most of the day. Sightless Battle - Mordered has been trained on how to fight without being able to see. She has learned to use the clanking of her armor as a sonar to figure out where things are around her in pitch blackness. She gained this by going into a battle similator in a world of complete darkness for a year, in simulator of course. Axe Master - Skilled with a great axe Warrior Six Senses - Can feel bloodlust and detect it's source when it is strong. Warrior's Resove - Can resist mental effects of Bloodlust, standard charms, and distractions Equipment Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Spartan SII S-173 Category:Axe Users